My Little Pony, Magic of the Wolves
by ChaosFangX
Summary: Set during the time of My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. This parody story introduces a new species to the My Little Pony world. Wolves. Not the generic Timber Wolves, but wolves with fur. Full Summary inside. Rated M... for obvious reasons once you start reading. Warning: Anthropomorphic Ponies and Wolves within, not the typical My Little Pony... ah... Ponies.
1. Explanation

**Ok... I know this is going to be a great disappointment to MANY of my fans up to now... but I will explain everything in this... I suppose relatively short chapter. Yes, I'm going to take a full chapter to explain why I'm doing this. Before I get right into exactly what THIS is, allow me to explain something. Since I lost my job at Walmart, I know, big feat right... I've had a lot and I mean a LOT of free time on my hands, so I've killed that time by watching... -sigh- My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic... -_- I know... a macho guy like me, who writes all these stories about ninjas and soul reapers splattering blood on walls and shit, watching My Little Pony... it's embarrassing, but there it is. NOW, before all of you call me a girly man because I watched it, let me explain why. I saw one episode on the channel called Hub once, and I was amazed at the moral behind it. I wanted to watch more, simply for the morals. So, I really only watched it for the morals, despite them all being girly morals like "Friendship conquers over all hardships if you just put your mind to it." Anyway... now, to explain what THIS is, I'm going to jump into the world of My Little Pony and flip the paradigm. There was only one wolf in the entire MLP world, and that was Timber Wolves, wolves made out of trees. I have created an entire group of wolves, known only as the Wolf Clans. There are three great clans and several minor clans that each answer to the great clans. The Great Clans are the Shadow Wolves, the Fire Wolves, and the Water Wolves. I have my own character created within the Shadow Clan, and he's going to take a large roll in the lives of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. So... and I know that this is probably going to lose me some viewers in the male department... but gain me some females... after this chapter, I am starting my latest story. My Little Pony, Magic of the Wolves. Also, for the sake of the story, I'm not going to go from the first episode of MLP, FiM. I'm writing a NEW MLP Series.**


	2. Chapter 1

**And here's the first Chapter of this... probably going to be a very heavy failure of a story. I'm not sure who will like this... Personally, this story will be great for MLP and adult story lovers. So here's the plan, this story will contain Anthro-Ponies from MLP as well as my own characters that I created specifically for this story. There will be sex, and LOTS of it. I hope you all enjoy it, because I know the characters will. Now, here's Chapter 1 of My Little Pony, Magic of the Wolves.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discovery.**

Dash was flying through the air over the Everfree Forest, heading to her favorite practice spot when she saw something on the ground. Stopping and looking down, she saw a group of Timber Wolves circling around something laying still on the grass. Flying down to get a closer look, a gasp escaped her lips when she saw that it was a person with a tail like a wolf and wolf ears on his head. Unsure what to do, she nearly flew down to him before the Timber Wolves pounced and a flash of light had a creature with a sword in it's hand holding the Timber Wolves at bay. The creature was wearing black armor with gold trimming on it. The creature wasn't paying any attention to her, so she was able to fly in close to see if he was hurt. Sure enough, he had cuts on his arms and one on his back, but the most amazing thing was the mark on his shoulder. It looked like a cutie mark, but it was jet black and looked like an armored knight. Grabbing his arm, Dash did her best to grab him and lift him up. The creature stayed right behind her, keeping the Timber Wolves at bay while she got to a clearing. Once in the clear, she took off and found a second pair of wings behind her, helping her up. They were black, not connected to her back, and much larger than hers, and held the wind from holding them down. Looking over her back, she saw the wings on his back and the creature was gone. They'd outrun the Timber Wolves, and she wasn't far from Ponyville either. "I think... straight to Twilight's place. She might know how to help..." Dash said to herself as they flew towards the Library. Twilight was on her balcony talking to her owl when Dash showed up.

"Hey Dash, how was... Um... who's that?" Twilight asked as Dash landed on her balcony.

"I don't know, but he's hurt, bad." Dash said and Twilight looked at him. Ever since Twilight had become Princess of Friendship, she'd been more welcoming of strange people.

"Looks like it. Bring him inside. I'll go get Fluttershy." Twilight said as she dove off of the balcony and headed towards Fluttershy's place. Dash carried the wolf inside and rested him on the couch. Spike came over and looked at him.

"That's a wolf, isn't he?" Spike asked and Dash nodded, tearing a strip out of her shirt and dabbing at the wolf's injuries. While Dash did her best to stifle his blood flow, Spike walked over to one of the shelves and started looking for the book about local wolves. While he was doing that, Fluttershy showed up ahead of Twilight and the normally shy girl rushed over and instantly tore the wolf's shirt off.

"Where did you find him?" she asked Dash as she took the strip of shirt and dabbed more thoroughly at his cuts. While she did, a small case fell out of his pocket. Twilight picked it up and opened it. Inside was a set of nearly two hundred cards. Pulling one out, Twilight gasped. On the card was a creature that was only heard of in legends. "Was he like this when you found him?"

"I found him in the Everfree Forest, and yeah, he was." Dash said and though she flinched a little, Fluttershy kept working on his injuries, trying to get him healthy again. While she worked on him, Dash sat next to him, keeping her eyes on the mark on his arm. While she watched his arm and Fluttershy worked on his injuries, Twilight was watching his face. Even as she watched, his eyes fluttered open and Fluttershy was forced to jerk backwards as he jerked up into a sitting position and snatched the card pack out of Twilight's hands. He was reaching for one of the cards when Twilight touched his arm.

"No one here is going to hurt you... we just want to help." She said and he looked at her. When he took his hand off of the card and closed the pack, he seemed to notice his shirt was missing. "We have it over there. There wasn't much left of it." She said and he nodded, seeing the remains of his shirt sitting on the edge of the garbage can. While Fluttershy worked on him, Dash sat staring at the mark on his arm.

"So... who are you?" She asked and he looked at her.

"My name is Knight Shadow. How did I get here?" He asked and she moved her eyes from the mark to his. His eyes were a golden yellow that blended nearly perfectly with the black markings around his eyes.

"I brought you here. I found you in the Everfree Forest with Timber Wolves all around you." Dash said and he made a look that seemed like he knew what they were but hated them just the same.

"Those abominations of wolf kind... whatever being created them was twisted." He said then winced when Fluttershy touched a particularly tender cut.

"Sorry..." She said with her quiet voice and he smiled.

"Don't worry. Didn't hurt that much." He said and she smiled and started bandaging his cuts. They all sat in silence as he was patched up, him going through his cards to make sure none of them were missing, Dash staring at the mark on his arm again, and Twilight pouring through her books to try and find mention of the creature she'd seen a picture of on one of his cards. Once he was all patched up, he smiled and stood up. "Well, I thank you for your help, but I'd best be going." He said and headed for the door. Before he got there, the door burst open and Pinkie Pie rushed in, plowing head long into him.

"A new person here in Ponyville and I didn't know about him!? Why didn't anyone tell me there was a new person here in Ponyville? I'd have thrown a party, or come to invite him myself. Maybe even shown him around." She said in that over excited way she always does before she gasped. "That's a great idea. I'll show him around. Come on!" She said, grabbing his hand and bolting out the door with him. Just as soon as they were gone, Rarity and Applejack walked in.

"Who was that gorgeous wolf with Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked as she took a seat on the sofa. "His outfit was atrocious, but he was absolutely Divine. That chest, those abs. If I hadn't seen him myself, I'd say he was a rare jewel given form..." She said, swooning onto the arm of the couch.

"That's what ah wanna know. Who was that wolf? If Granny Smith heard about a wolf in Ponyville she'd find a way to chase him out." AJ said with her heavy country accent.

"His name is Knight Shadow. Pinkie's showing him around, so maybe that'll get him to stay a while." Twilight said as she closed yet another book, her Alicorn magic floating more and more books around her so she could read multiple books at once.

"What are you lookin' for sugar cube?" AJ asked as she walked over and snatched one of the books out of the air. "Rare Creatures of Myth and Legend? What's this all about?"

"He has cards with him that have creatures that shouldn't exist in our world. Creatures of myth and ones that haven't been seen in hundreds of years. I'm trying to find out how he could have them, or at least pictures of them, on cards." Twilight said and at that moment, Pinkie Pie and Knight walked back in.

"I have them because I can summon them. It's standard Wolf Magic." He said, pulling out a card that had a picture of the Father of all Pegasi, Pegasus, on it. "Ancient Spirits, hear my voice. Grant me your power, give me the choice. Free this creature from the ties that bind. Allow him to be seen for sight and mind!" Knight said, his voice echoing before the card shown and with a flash of light, Pegasus was standing in the middle of the room. Within seconds, Dash and Fluttershy were bowing to their ancient ancestor, but just as quickly as he'd appeared, Pegasus vanished back into the card, which Knight then put back in the pack in his pocket. "All wolves can summon these creatures if they have the right cards." He said and Twilight walked over to him.

"May I see them?" She asked and he nodded, handing her the pack.

"Just don't tear them up. Once the card is torn, it cannot be repaired. I'd have to fight another Clan to gain a new one." He said and Twilight nodded and took them all out, placing them flat on the table, face up. Each card had a different creature on them, some with creatures that hadn't been seen in centuries, some with creatures that didn't exist, and some with still more creatures that couldn't possibly exist.

"What was that spell you said? To make Pegasus appear?" she asked, holding her hands over the cards. He smiled and gently moved her hands aside.

"It doesn't work like that. Each card has a different spell, and it takes years to learn and master them all. All cards that hold ancient creatures that have long since been extinct all have enchantments that begin with 'Ancient Spirits, hear my voice.' After that, their all different. The other cards, such as this one, of the mythical Midgard Serpent, begins 'Creature of Fantasy, come to me now.'" he said, touching the card with the enormous green snake on it. "The other ones are far more difficult. This one has gotten me out of more binds than I can count." He said, picking up a card with the creature Dash had seen protecting him from the Timber Wolves. "Watch. Creatures of power, wisdom, and faith. Allow me the honor, show me your grace. Awaken this beast, show him the way. Shatter his chains, make him obey. Dragon of Ages, Terror of Strength. Release him from your power. Give him a new gate!" He shouted and the card seemed to shine before the girls had to cover their eyes. When the light cleared, all of the girls gasped. Standing next to Knight was a warrior with a sword. He was wearing the same armor Dash had seen fighting off the Timber Wolves. The eyes shining out from under the helmet were bright green, the skin was far, and the hair was a flowing, jet black that seemed to become a cape that cascaded down below the creatures knees.

"Amazing... How do you send them back?" Twilight asked and Knight smiled, put the card down, and tapped the now empty picture. The flash flared again and when it cleared, the creature was gone and the picture had a tenant again.

"Just cancel the flow of magic." He said.

"Incredible. I suppose there's no way anyone else could learn your brand of magic, is there?" She asked, almost hopeful, and he nodded.

"There is." He said, passing each of them a card. Fluttershy's looked like a gentle beast, a small fluffy creature. The name of the creature was on the card.

"Mine is known as a Kuriboh...?" She asked and he smiled. **(I know, bringing in Yu-Gi-Oh creatures. But just wait.) **

"Yes. Kuriboh was a powerful protector of the ancient Pegasi. When one Pegasi was in danger, and army of Kuriboh would rush to its aid, sacrificing themselves to protect it. Those who escaped harm then nurtured the wounded back to health." He said and she smiled and held the card close.

"Mine's a Minotaur, but it looks meaner than the one that tried to turn Fluttershy into a mean girl." Dash said and he nodded again.

"You'll see why soon." The other girls didn't say anything about their cards, but he figured they were more of the "wait and see" kinda ponies. Walking over to Fluttershy, he placed both of her hands on the base of the card. "Now, focus your mind on the card. Just the card, not the creature. Concentrate on the picture on the card becoming blank and repeat after me. "Ancient Spirits, hear my voice."

"Ancient Spirits, hear my voice..." she said, and the girls heard her voice echo.

"Grant me your kindness, give me the choice."

"Grant me your kindness, give me the choice..."

"Bring this creature back to light."

"Bring this creature back to light..."

"So it can heal again and delight."

"So it can heal again and delight..." she said and the card shone with its own inner light before the creature on the card popped out with a squeak. Fluttershy gasped and caught the Kuriboh in her arms, hugging it tight. The Kuriboh seemed to relish in the attention. "Do I have to send it back...?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nope. Just keep the card with you at all times." He said, putting it in her pocket. She smiled and cuddled the Kuriboh as he walked over to Dash. "Yours is dangerous, so once you've summoned it, I want you to send it back. Just tap the picture and cancel the flow of magic." He said and she nodded. "Repeat after me. Beast of anger, rage and lust."

"Beast of anger, rage and lust."

"Tear free your bindings, give in to trust."

"Tear free your bindings, give in to trust."

"Awaken from your slumber."

"Awaken from your slumber."

"Slake your eternal hunger."

"Slake your eternal hunger." She said and the card seemed to roar with power before bursting into light. While they were blinded, they heard a slight scuffling. Once the light cleared, they saw Knight trying not to get skewered by the horns of the giant half man half bull that was hung like a horse. With a deft maneuver that Dash didn't think she'd be able to pull off even if he showed her how, he pushed his wings hard towards the ground, twisted in mid air, and drove the Minotaur's horns into the floor. As soon as he was free, she tapped the card and the creature disappeared only to reappear on the card.

"And that's why I don't summon him." He said, and they all laughed, even Spike, who didn't get a card but got a kick out of watching the whole thing. "So, who's next?" He asked, as he looked around, shaking his hands a little.

* * *

**And there you have it. The first installment of my MLP story... I know... I brought in a Yu-Gi-Oh card for this... but as was explained, the Kuriboh is an ancient creature, protector of Pegasus. It went extinct in Equestria, for the sake of this story at least, nearly 5000 years before Luna was sealed away as Nightmare Moon. Also, Minotaurs still exist in Equestria, but a true minotaur that actually wants to rip your guts out, those ones are extinct and have been for so long they've become a legend, hense the different summoning. ANYWAY, there's Chapter one of MLP, MotW... Yeah... not gonna abbreviate anymore... Motw sounds like a shitty way to spell Moto. Either way... R&R, and I might get Chapter 2 up if I get enough Reviews, besides the three I already have. Come on People... I know it's a My Little Pony FF from me... but seriously... you've liked my work so far. And yes... there will be some hot sweaty sex later on... just not in the first three chapters. Come on people... gimme some time to build up to it first... sheesh...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back. Chapter 2 is here. Kinda surprised no one said "DESTROY THIS ABOMINATION!" Anyway... Here's Chapter 2. BE WARNED, there will be Lemony Goodness in this chapter. Between Knight and Pinkie, completely by mistake. Here we go, so enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pinkie's Curiosity.**

Knight sat up after spending a night at the Cakes' house, the bed they'd loaned him slightly smaller than he'd been hoping. Pinkie had offered a room for him and the Cakes had gladly accepted him into their home after learning he could bake. As soon as he was up, he walked into the only bathroom in the house, hearing the Cakes downstairs working, and started the shower. Climbing in after disrobing, he pulled the curtain closed and stood under the water, letting his hair soak and the fur on his tail and ears. Tipping his ears back so as not to get water in them, he let the water drip off of his head. Closing his eyes, he barely heard when Pinkie Pie trod into the room and put the toilet seat down so she could pee. "Don't flush..." He said just loud enough to be heard over the water. Pinkie gasped and looked at the nearly see through curtain.

"Um... Knight...? What are you doing here...?" She asked and he looked at her through the curtain. Something about her seemed different.

"The Cakes let me have the guest bedroom while I was here. I'm in here taking a shower. I guess you just aren't used to having more than just the Cakes and yourself in this house, huh?" He asked, tipping his head down and letting his hair get wet and flow down around his shoulders. Usually his hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail in the middle of his head, but after his encounter with the Timber Wolves, his hair band was gone so he'd been letting it flow freely around his shoulders.

"I suppose you could say that... say, since you've already got the shower on, how about I join you. Save water and all that jazz." She said without her usual pep. That's what he decided was different about her, she was tired so she wasn't as peppy and hyper as she'd been when he first met her. Shrugging slightly since he was used to sharing showers with women back in his Tribe's home, he pulled the curtains open and Pinkie stepped in, already undressed since she'd just been using the toilet. He stepped back a little and blinked slightly then rubbed his eyes, thinking it was the water playing tricks on him. When he looked at her again, he saw that her hair which was usually puffy and bubbly, like her attitude, was straight and flat. Figuring that's how she usually was, he shrugged again as she stepped in with him. "So... it's not often I shower with a guy? Do I wash your back or something?" She asked and he shook his head, lathering shampoo into his hair then tucking back under the water to rinse it out. Pinkie did the same with hers, though it didn't puff up like it usually was. While she was leaned forward, rinsing out her long hair, he leaned over her to grab the soap. He didn't exactly have the soap in his hand before he felt his crotch rub up against her ass and they both jerked back, the soap hitting the floor as it slipped out of his hand.

"Sorry about that..." He said and she shook her head.

"It's fine. Just shocked me a little. There aren't a lot of colts and stallions here in Ponyville that are that big so it just kinda startled me." She said and he blushed slightly. Staying straight up, he watched her as she bent over and picked up the soap, blushing more when he got a clear view between her scrumptious thighs. A slight growl escaped from his throat and he felt himself reaching for her before he caught himself and pulled his hands back, his eyes going back to normal. Deep down, he knew he wasn't who he said he was, and he knew that if he let himself fall to temptation, he'd do something he'd regret. At least, that's what he thought until she backed up into him. "If you want to you can." She said, smiling at him over her shoulder. "I'm to tired to argue, and I've kinda thought about it since we started letting you stay here." He looked at her and nodded, grabbing her hips gently and pressing himself against her ass. She moaned a little as she felt him getting hard against her ass. "Y-you can put it anywhere... but... be gentle... it's my first time..." She said and he nodded, pressing the tip of his cock against her ass and pressing slightly, feeling himself slide into her just a little. He heard her moan in pain but she didn't pull away. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself into her ass the rest of the way. She screamed slightly, covering her mouth so she didn't wake up the Cakes kids, but the scream soon became a muffled moan. "You can move now... but go slowly and be gentle..." He nodded and started moving, thrusting in and out of her ass, one hand gripping her ass, the other on her shoulder to steady her. She moaned lightly, staying bent over in front of him as he moved inside her.

"Knight... you're amazing... I can feel you stretching me... please... spill your seed inside my ass..." she moaned and he thrust faster but he didn't go any harder or any deeper before he felt himself tense up and cum deep inside her ass. She moaned louder when he did and squeezed her ass around his cock, causing a sort of popping sound to reverberate in the bathroom when he pulled himself free of her. "Ngh... don't think I'm done yet..." She said as she stood up, turned around, and jumped on him, pushing him against the wall as she rubbed her pussy on his cock. He groaned a little until she sank herself down onto his cock, sucking him deep into her and moaning in pain as she felt his cock break her hymen, officially making her not a virgin. "Take me Knight... make me a mare, not just a filly..." she moaned as she ground on him until he started thrusting and bouncing inside her. She moaned as he thrust harder and deeper inside her, pressing her lips to his shoulder to muffle the moans she couldn't keep from escaping her lips. He held her against him as he went faster and faster, his cock plunging in and out of her repeatedly. Her moans got louder and louder against his shoulder before he felt himself start throbbing and they both came at the same time. Pinkie moaned as she felt him slip out of her. "That... was great... thank you..." She said as she kissed his cheek and turned around. They slowly finished cleaning themselves up and Knight climbed out of the tub first and went to his room, dried himself off with one of his summoned creatures, then got dressed.

Once dressed, he ran downstairs, rolled up his sleeves, pulled on an apron, and washed his hands before getting started helping the Cakes bake cookies, cupcakes, cakes, brownies, fudge, and other sweet things. He'd always loved baking, even when he was a kid back in his tribe. With his help, the Cakes made twice as many cookies and sweets as they'd ever made before he arrived in Ponyville. Mr. Cake loved having him around because he could lift heavy cases easily, not to mention he could summon creatures that made transporting the goods to people easier. Mrs. Cake loved having him around because his nose made smelling out when the sweets were ready to come out of the oven. He also had creatures that could take them out of the oven without burning their hands. When they were done with their quota for the day, and the next day, he sat down and stretched as Pinkie dashed out of the house, her hair and tail back to normal. Knight shook his head then yawned as the Cakes went about their day. Knight barely ever left the Cakes house, mostly because the people of Ponyville were still afraid of him because he was a wolf, typically a predator. The only ones that came to see him on a regular basis were Twilight and Dash. Twilight typically had questions for him, such as where he was from, what he'd been doing his entire life, and where his tribe was. Dash just wanted him to summon fast, flying creatures to race her. Sighing a little, he stretched a bit before relaxing against the counter.

"Maybe they won't be here today." He said to himself just as he saw a flash of light outside and heard an explosion. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood up and looked out the window. Just as he did, Princesses Luna and Celestia slammed through the wall and crashed into the counter. As soon as they'd stopped moving, Knight rushed over and helped Celestia up as Luna pushed herself to her knees.

"Knight Shadow... you have to help us... Twilight's in danger..." Celestia said and Knight helped her up, checked on Luna to make sure she was alright, removed his apron, and took off out the door to find Twilight and her friends. If they were in danger, the Elements of Harmony must not be enough to stop this new enemy.

* * *

**And there it is. New enemies, new powers are needed, and the two most powerful Alicorn Princesses are down without so much as a fight. How are the ponies and their new Wolf friend going to survive this latest fight? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**And here it comes, chapter three. THIS is where I reveal the newest enemy to Ponyville's... ah... peace? Anyway, I'm not doing spoilers, so you'll have to wait and see what the new enemy is. Be prepared.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Knight's Power.**

****Knight ran down the street in Ponyville, ponies and colts racing past him, away from something else. Looking straight ahead, he saw explosions of light in the distance and knew that the girls were using the Elements of Harmony to fight off creatures that he hadn't seen in years. Sergals. As he ran up, he saw one Sergal attempting to gulp down one very irritable blue pony with a rainbow tail. The other girls were holding their own, and from the looks of things, Dash had picked the one that had secluded himself from the group. Not always the best move, especially against Sergals. Sergals were known to be fast on their feet and agile, even in the air. Looking at the scene, it looked like Dash had been pulling aerial maneuvers when the Sergal jumped up on a building, pushed off from their, and caught her in his mouth and was, at the current moment, trying to swallow her. Knight sighed, knowing that Dash would be fine while he helped clear some of the mess, and turned to survey the rest of the area. Pinkie was having to much fun bouncing around on the tops of Sergal heads. AJ was using her incredible kicking strength to kick the Sergals to the ground, Rarity was being Rarity and trying to avoid getting a broken nail, Fluttershy was trying to avoid combat all together, and Twilight was using her new powers as a Princess to freeze Sergals in place and put them to sleep.

Running over to her, he tapped her on the shoulder and ducked under a slap from her wing. "You realize that putting them to sleep isn't gonna stop them, right?" He asked and she stared at him.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" She asked as he launched a kick behind him, sending a Sergal skidding across the ground.

"How about this, you and the rest of the girls go over there and help Dash before she becomes Sergal food. I'll deal with the rest of them." He said and she looked over to Dash and nearly screamed when she saw that Dash was halfway down the Sergal's throat. As soon as she raced over to help her, the other Sergals all gathered around Knight, growling and snarling at him. He smirked as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out three cards. Not even waiting until the rest of the girls were clear, he used his power over the cards to summon three creatures. One of them was a massive bird with blades on the upper side of its wings as well as steel coated talons. Another one was the creature Dash had seen before, its sword smacking through Sergals with the flat of the blade, sending them sailing and clearing a wide area around it. The third was an enormous white dragon with bright blue eyes. With a single roar, it caused many young Sergals to scatter, those ones were quickly picked off by the bird or the warrior. Knight smirked as the older looking Sergals watched as their troops were downed easily by the creatures their newest opponent seemed to bring to life off of the surface of a trio of cards. Knight grinned until he heard the all to familiar _shing _of a sword blade leaving it's scabbard and he barely ducked under a slash from behind him. It was about that moment that he remembered something important his father had told him.

_"Sergals are all to familiar with using bladed weapons to over power their prey." _Knight growled at himself for ignoring all of the times he'd taken lessons to learn how to use bladed weapons in case he ever came across a Sergal. Rolling backwards, he rocketed a kick into the chest of the Sergal behind him and stole the sword from its belt. Looking it over, he was relieved to see that it was straight, or so he could see from the scabbard. Pulling the blade out, he groaned inwardly. The blade was not straight. It had a wicked curve on it until where it had met the scabbard on the opposite side, at which point the blade flared out into intricate curves and twists, all of them razor sharp. He had no idea how to use a sword like this. Shaking his head quickly, he threw the scabbard at his armed enemy and raced at him only to have to duck again. A growl escaped his lips before he rolled forward, avoiding the blades on his own weapon and kicked both of his feet upwards and into the lower jaw of the Sergal he was fighting. That Sergal twitched once before it fell limp. When Knight righted himself, he looked at the Sergal then at the soles of his feet. As he'd kicked, he'd extended his claws and sank them into the veins in the Sergal's jaw, cutting off blood flow to the creature's brain. Smirking, he dug his claws into the dirt a little before looking around, dropping the twisted mess of steel he'd been holding and picking up the, thankfully, straight sword of the Sergal he'd just dropped. As he did, he felt something inside him change and he slipped through the ranks of Sergals, slashing and cutting them down as he went. When he reached the outer edge, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. Sergals fell limp and dead in a perfectly straight line behind him, until they started spraying blood, at which point others around them began falling, finally noticing that they'd been cut, stabbed or slashed. Dropping the sword, he smirked and crouched down to attack again until that feeling went away just as suddenly as it had appeared. Looking at the path of destruction and blood he'd created, Knight looked at his hands just long enough to take a kick to the back of the head, sending him sliding through the pool of blood.

Growling deep in his throat, he spun around on his hands and pushed off, kicking the Sergal that had just kicked him in the back of the head. He'd retracted his claws though, so instead of ripping the Sergal's throat out he just knocked the wind from its lungs and sent it sprawling on the ground. As soon as he was clear, his dragon flew over and seemed to lash the remaining Sergal's with it's tail, sending them sliding across the ground before they all, beaten, battered, and broken, limped back into the forest and away. Once they were gone, the bird and dragon set to disposing of the bodies, Dash already free of her potential predator and that particular Sergal off with the rest of his kind. While they were doing that, the warrior walked over and touched Knight's shoulder. Knight smiled and touched his guardian's hand before sending him off, letting the dragon and bird feast. Once he was gone, the girls wandered over to him. Twilight was the first one too him.

"What happened to you back there? You picked up that sword then... changed. Your eyes turned red, even your fur changed. It was like you were someone else completely." She said and he shrugged.

"I... don't know... all I know is I touched that sword and it was like something deep inside me that's been sleeping for a long time woke up. Other than that, I don't know..." He said and Pinkie touched his arm.

"It's ok if you don't know. None of us judge you, we were just worried. Thank you for telling us about Dash's... problem." Twilight said and he nodded and looked at Dash. She was a little slimy, but it was no worse than it could have been.

**At the Sergal Village.**

The General that had just been defeated, badly, by a Wolf and a bunch of Pony girls limped into the main building to report to his leader. Swallowing slightly, he walked into the meeting chamber where their leader ate his meals, slept, and bred with the females. "My lord..."

"Ah... General Thodis. The raid on Ponyville was a success then?" his leader said, the figure on the dias straightening slightly, his voice lower and far more gruff than even Thodis' voice. Thodis winced and shook his head.

"N-no... my lord. We failed... there was a wolf... young from the look of him... with black fur and white markings. On his arms, it looked like they were engulfed in white flames..." Thodis said and a pair of blood red eyes turned and looked at the old General. Thodis winced yet again as a low rumble rolled from his lord's throat.

"A wolf? There are no wolves in Ponyville!" the dark figure roared.

"Th-there is one, my lord... a young wolf... he is nothing..."

"If he is nothing, why did you return a failure!?"

"M-my lord... there's something about that wolf... he... he picked up Granik's sword after killing him and... changed... his eyes turned red and his fur darkened... even the flame like markings on his arms changed, turning red..." the general said only to stop when he heard something clang to the ground in front of him. Looking up, he saw his lords drink cup roll to the floor in front of him. "M...my lord...?"

"You're sure his eyes turned red?" the figure asked and Thodis nodded. "And the fur, it darkened and the white parts turned red?" Thodis nodded again. "Hmm... then perhaps there is a reason you failed... and you are lucky to have returned at all."

"My lord, what do you mean?"

"That wolf you faced just may have been the legendary Shadow Heart the Blade... reincarnated..." The figure said before standing up and walking towards Thodis. Thodis backed up quickly as his lord came into the light. Even entering the light, his lord was still a dark figure, red eyes surrounded by black fur. "We must capture him for ourselves, Thodis. Shadow Heart the Blade must be mine."

* * *

**And there you have it. We have a new enemy as well as a mystery being. Shadow Heart the Blade. Now, before all of you jump to conclusions and say "Knight has to be Shadow Heart! He's the only wolf in Ponyville that Thodis could have been talking about!" I'm going to say this... Don't say a damn thing. Knight changed when he picked up the sword, that does not mean he's Shadow Heart. Shadow Heart was not known for using swords. That is NOT why he was called "The Blade." You get to find out THAT little mystery in the next chapter as Twilight finds a book on Shadow Heart while Knight helps her re-arrange the Library. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I have a question for everyone before I start Chapter 4. Should I include Princesses Luna and Celestia as Knight's lovers, as well as the Mane Six? Also, in the end, should I have multiple endings, where he marries a different pony in each ending, or should I have just one ending and he marries a pony that gets more votes than the rest? Remember, to vote for the single ending, there are 8 Ponies, if Luna and Celestia are included. In reviews, type in the name of the pony you want Knight to marry. If you want multiple endings, put all of their names. The one name that I see the most will get the final ending and there will be only one ending. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Legend of Shadow Heart the Blade.**

After the incident, as the Cakes were calling it, that put a hole in the side of Sugar Cube Corner, Knight had been moved to the Library. Twilight didn't complain much about it because with his help, they'd found a spare room for him to sleep in, and his summon beasts helped Spike and her keep the Library clean and organized. What she found most interesting was the collection of books that had been hidden in the spare room. All of them were on Wolf Clan lore. One book, Knight had held on to as if it were a life line. The title of the book was "Shadow Heart and the Thousand Daggers". As he said, it was an old wolf's tale about a warrior who fought and defeated bandits that wielded thousands of daggers. But there was something familiar about the wolf on the front cover that Twilight just couldn't place. After a moment or so she just shrugged it off and helped Spike organize. It had been three days since they'd moved him in. Twilight sighed as he slipped out of the house, yet again, to go and talk to Dash. Ever since he'd moved in, she'd hammered him with questions about his type of magic and how it works. All she'd gotten out of him was the world Will Power. Deciding to take things into her own hands, she wandered into his room and walked over to the books on Wolf Magic and Wolf Legends that he hadn't let them put in the main Library. Picking up a couple of books on Wolf Magic and one on Legends, she walked back out to the Library and started reading. The first one was a book on their cards, and it had pictures and descriptions of all of the most powerful cards. **(Don't yell at me, but I'm bringing in yet another YuGiOh card, and NO, this does not make it a cross over because the powers of the card are different. Also, the name is a trademark of Konami, I do not own it.) **The most powerful card was one called the Seal of Orichalcos. "Capable of sealing away even the most powerful of dark beings... the Seal of Orichalcos was used only once in written history by... Nightmare Moon?" Twilight asked herself before reading on. "To seal away a powerful wolf sorcerer known as Shadow Heart the Blade. See Shadow Heart the Blade for more information." Closing the book, Twilight pulled over the book on Wolf Legends and flipped to Shadow Heart the Blade.

"The name sounds familiar... but where...?" she asked before starting to read. "Shadow Heart the Blade... famous Wolf Sorcerer said to have defeated the evil King Sombra of the Crystal Pony Kingdom in single combat. He knew Sombra... but what's his connection to Princess Luna...? Controlled powerful cards, including the creature known as Chaos Phantasm... Shadow Heart the Blade fought against King Sombra in the final battle of the Crystal Pony Kingdom before it was banished to the darkness. Long before the battle, Shadow Heart the Blade had fallen in love with... a young Pony from Canterlot who was the younger sister of the ruler of the ponies, Princess Celestia? So that's his connection to Princess Luna..." Twilight said before a hand slapped down on the book. Yelping, she jerked back and looked up. Knight was standing over her with his hand on the book, a smirk on his face.

"Couldn't resist huh? I knew you'd go snooping in my room eventually Twilight." He said before sitting down next to the book. "So, what'd you find out?" He asked as he looked at the, to him, blank pages of an empty book.

"Just that Shadow Heart the Blade was in love with Princess Luna before he fought King Sombra." She said and he nodded.

"Oh yeah. I read about that in one of the history books in my Clan home. Shadow Heart the Blade, greatest hero in all of Equestria." he said before chuckling a little. "I grew up reading his stories, idolizing him... He was a Hero to my people... until he disappeared. Sealed away by the evil Nightmare Moon... who the legends say he loved even up to the moment she sealed him."

"I suppose there are some legends that are different from place to place." She said. "Nightmare Moon was evil, but it was because she couldn't handle the incredible power of the elements of harmony. Before that, she was Princess Luna, sister to Princess Celestia." she said and he looked at her.

"Old Pony's Tail, I'm guessing?" She shook her head and he looked at her as she pulled a book down from the shelves.

"Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon were one in the same. Until my friends and I saved her from the darkness using the Elements of Harmony. Now she's back with her sister, raising the moon at night. And she's one of my friends, though... it's still hard for her to understand friendship." She said and he nodded.

"Makes sense. So... what else did you see in my room, besides the books?"

"Just your... oh no. Don't use that wolfish charm on me Knight. It's not gonna work." She said as she attempted to hold him back with her magic and her hands. He just smirked as he grabbed her wrists and yanked her to him, kissing her lips lightly, tenderly, almost like he was afraid she'd break. Shocked at first, she tried to struggle away but only found her arms wrapping around his neck, holding her closer to him. It wasn't his Wolfish Charm that was drawing her in. It was him, and just how gentle he was despite being a wolf. Pressing herself against him, she let him guide her into his bedroom where, when her knees met the edge of his bed, she fell backwards with a very girlish squeak. He chuckled which caused her to blush before he was on her again, this time not as gentle, but she didn't care. His lips claimed hers with a sort of urgency as his hands struggled with the buttons on her blouse. She giggled against his lips before pushing him off of her and undoing her blouse herself. He chuckled a little before he started to pull off his shirt, revealing the jet black fur coating his chest. It wasn't coarse, like she'd expected, when she ran her fingers through it. It was soft, almost plush, much like her own coat. When his pants came off and she felt his hardness against her under her skirt, a blush ran up her face. He was bigger than she'd expected, but it wasn't any worse than any of the Stallion's who'd come over so she could study Stallion anatomy. Knight was different, and they were about to go more in depth with anatomy than she'd ever gotten. "Ok... I'm ready... I guess." She said before he claimed her lips again and pushed his shaft deep inside her. She screamed against his lips, holding tight to him, afraid that if she let go he'd float away with how little weight she felt.

"You alright?" He asked her and she nodded, holding him against her, one leg hooked around his knee. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly before he started thrusting inside her gently and slowly. She moaned in pain at first for the first few thrusts before the pain gave way to pleasure and she claimed his lips with hers, pulling him deeper inside her. He jerked a little, losing his balance, but quickly righted himself, kissing her and thrusting faster and deeper within her marehood. She moaned in ecstasy as he thrust inside of her, never once missing a beat, her hips moving to meet his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around him, her wings flared out against the bed as he thrust in and out of her.

"Kn-Knight... I'm gonna... ngh..." she moaned before she claimed his lips with hers again as he groaned and spilled his seed inside of her. A scream escaped her lips as she felt his hot seed pump into her. When he was finally done, she didn't release him save for his waist. Pulling out slowly, she moaned again but kept her arms around him. "That was... amazing..." she said as she cuddled into his chest and held on tight. "I... I think I love you..." she said and she heard him chuckle from her place with her head against his chest. He didn't move away from her, instead holding her tight against him as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Twilight woke up in Knight's bed alone and looked around. His stuff was still there, but he wasn't. Getting up and pulling on a bathrobe, she walked out to the main library. He was arranging the books in order of authors last names, which was difficult, considering most of the authors were Princess Celestia. Smiling, she walked up behind him and kissed his bare shoulder. "Good morning..." she said and he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Morning Princess. Did you sleep well?" he asked and she nodded. "Good. I was hoping you had. Thought I'd get some reorganizing done." He said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and leaned against him as he started organizing the books again. Spike was still asleep, which was a blessing because he definitely needed it after letting her sleep all day long.

* * *

**And there it is. Knight and Twilight have now had sex. Twilight has fallen in love with him. And we still have four more girls to go before we can get right down to the nitty gritty of the story. Also, I still need the votes. Should Princesses Luna and Celestia become included in Knight's harem? Or should those two be the only two not included. Also, should I do alternate endings and have Knight marry each of the girls in different endings? It's up to you guys. Read and Review and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 5

**And here I come with the next chapter. As I'd promised a friend of mine a while back, Applejack and Knight get together in this chapter. So... since I have nothing more to say, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sweet Apple Cider.**

Knight walked down the pathway of Sweet Apple Acres carrying a bucket of apples on each shoulder. Right behind him was Applejack and Big Macintosh, both of them with a single bucket in their arms. He was still living with Twilight, they'd officially made it permanent the day before, but he figured that since AJ and Big Mac needed help at the orchard, he'd give them a hand. Walking into the house he sat the buckets on the floor for Granny Smith to count before he headed back out, AJ and Big Mac arriving to place their buckets down. As he went back outside, AJ hurriedly put her bucket down and followed him back out. "Ah need some help at the barn. Think you can haul some hay bales for me?" She asked and he nodded, following her to the barn. The hay bales were for the cattle, and sometimes some of the left over was used in the sandwiches and drinks around Ponyville. As soon as they'd walked in, he grabbed a hay bale and started pulling it to the spot she needed it. AJ, in the mean time, used her incredible leg strength to jump up on top of a stack of hay bales to supervise. He sighed as he looked at her and yanked the hay bale where it was needed then went to grab another one, glancing up as he did so. From her position on top of the hay bales, he had a perfect view up her skirt, the only time she'd ever worn one.

Unfortunately for her, she'd also chosen to forgo underwear for today since she didn't have any clean, and he had quite the view of her private area. A smirk slipped onto his face for a moment until an apple pegged him in the head. Looking up higher, he saw that she'd grabbed a bucket of apples from, apparently, up higher in the barn. Sighing to himself, he continued doing his work with the hay bales until he was finished moving each one to it's chosen spot. When he was done, he wandered over and leaned against the stack of hay bales AJ was sitting on. "So, am I done for the day?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Not in the slightest sugar cube. We've still got quite a bit to go." She said and he looked up at her. Again, he was presented with a lovely view and the smirk reappeared. Getting an idea, he jumped up onto the hay bale he was leaning on, turned around, and started climbing up towards her. She looked down at him and grabbed an arm full of apples. "Ah know what you're thinkin' sugar cube, and it ain't gonna happen. Now just back up." She said and he smirked and kept climbing towards her. As if on cue, once his hand was close, she started throwing apples at him, coming close to pegging him in the head again and again but he used his own combat skill to dodge them before rushing her and planting his lips against hers, forcing a kiss. Her eyes snapped open before they fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked one leg around his waist. Feeling his hardness pressed against her, she jumped a little, but that only caused him to slip inside her a little. A little moan escaped her lips and he smirked against them before pushing into her slowly and thrusting hard and fast, lifting her off of her seat and into the hay on the upper loft. She moaned as she felt him sink deep inside her womanhood before he slowly started pulling out until he abruptly thrust back into her. Every movement caused a moan to escape her lips until she was little more than a sex crazed mess of moans and pleads of "Faster! Harder!" Every word of encouragement that escaped her lips around her moans, he followed until they both had a steady rhythm of pounding and grinding. When that got to be to much for her, she clamped her legs around his waist as she felt herself cream all over his hard shaft and she felt his own hot cream flooding into her womb and pussy at the same time as he pulled out, filling her almost to the breaking point.

When he pulled all the way out, he started to stand up to leave but she grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the barn wall. "You think ah'm done sugar cube? You ain't seen nothin' yet darlin'." she said as she turned around and presented her ass to him before she began rubbing it against his still hard shaft, the tip of his cock touching her rear entrance every time she rose up until she finally straightened a little and plunged his cock deep into her own ass. A moan escaped her again as she started bouncing on him but he smirked and quickly took charge, grabbing her knees and lifting her up, pressing her back against his chest as he thrust hard and fast inside her ass, her bare breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust. He wasn't going to let her make any demands this time around, and he started off just as hard and fast as they'd ended in her pussy. As soon as he began, her moans grew in earnest until she was practically screaming in pleasure, forcing him to cover her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't alert the entire population of Ponyville. Before long, she took command again by planting her foot on the floor and pushing off, lifting herself off of him, but she still wasn't done, as became apparent when she turned around and took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as her head bobbed up and down on his shaft, every drop of their mixed cum remaining on his cock disappearing into her vacuum like mouth before he sank his claws into the wall behind him and unloaded another shot of cum down her throat, which she graciously swallowed before looking up at him and smiling. "Now yer done sugar cube. And don't you be forgettin' about me now, or ah'll come hunt ya down at Twilight's." She said and he smirked, grabbed his long forgotten pants from the barn door peg where he'd left them since AJ figured he'd be fine hauling hay from upstairs to down. When he pulled them on, he started a brisk jog back to the Library. Applejack was one girl he definitely wasn't going to forget any time soon.

* * *

**As a surprise, we're taking a look at the Sergals again. This time they are invading... drumroll please... Appleoosa. Yes, several of AJ's family, as well as some of the Mane Six's bison friends, are going to end up as Sergal food, save for one. I'm sure you all know who.**

* * *

Little Strongheart ran through Appleoosa as quickly as her feet could carry her, tears streaming down her eyes as she heard the satisfied belch of the monster that had just devoured Chief Thunderhooves in a single swallow. She didn't know what they were, but there were thousands of them, and even as she ran she could see multitudes of the creatures fighting over the citizens of Appleoosa, trying to decide who would eat who. As soon as she reached the train station, she was more than relieved to see that the train was there and ready to leave. Running as quickly as she could, she dove onto the train just as its wheels started moving. Running up to the conductor's car, she pounded on the door as hard as she could. The conductor, a kind pony from Canterlot, opened the door and looked at her. "Ponyville, quickly..." she said, tears streaming down her cheeks and he nodded, closed the door and turned up the power on the engine. Little Strongheart looked out the window next to her to see several of the creatures running after the train before the faded into the distance.

Back with the Sergals, their leader Thodis stared as the train sped away from the station. "Hmph... good. She will warn the Pony's of Ponyville of our conquest of Appleoosa and the six we faced before will come. Hopefully bringing along the imprisoned Shadow Heart the Blade to bolster their strength." He said and the Sergals around him, the ones that could at least, without getting stomach aches from their bulging bellies, laughed as they all strode back to the now ruined town.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun! Plot thickens. They are now HOPING that Twilight and her friends and lover will come, so that Thodis can get his revenge and so they can capture possibly the most powerful being in all of Equestria. Anyways, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all like it, and the sex scene between Knight and AJ was a request from a good friend of mine, so I apologize if anyone thought he SHOULDN'T get with her at all. I don't deny my friends. Read and Review, and I promise I'll have another chapter up some time in the near future.**


End file.
